The Lusted
by nonaOh
Summary: [CHANHUN] Sehun si "American" yang yang jatuh pada pesona salah seorang anggota The Lusted si "buruk rupa yang haus akan belaian wanita" .
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Lusted

Cast : Oh Sehun x Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

Oh Sehun hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka. Korea Selatan. Mereka memberitahu tepat ketika ia membuka kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, mengingat ia baru pulang clubbing jam empat dini hari.

Ia protes tentu saja. Ia lahir dan tinggal hingga umurnya yang ketujuh belas tahun. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk meninggalkanya begitu saja. Baginya, tanah airnya adalah Amerika. Bukan Korea Selatan.

"I'll stay here. Mama dan Papa bisa pergi. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian saat libur. Bagaimana?" Ia mencoba memberi penawaran pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak Sehun. Kau masih kecil. Tidak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu disini." Mama Sehun tetap bersikeras menentang keinginan anak satu-satunya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku juga punya Kris disini. Jadi, jangan khawatrikan aku oke?"

"Berhenti berbicara, dan segera kemasi barang-barang mu. Pesawat kita akan take off jam delapan besok pagi." Ucap Papa Sehun secara final. Merasa jengah dengan kelakuan anaknya yang manja dan keras kepala.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Sehun sekarang. Setelah menginjakkan kedua kakinya –dengan terpaksa tentu saja− di Korea Selatan satu minggu yang lalu, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sebagai siswa baru salah satu sekolah menengah yang bertaraf Internasional di Seoul. Meskipun menjadi siswa baru ditahun kedua, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Sehun merasa cemas dan was-was. Ia datang dengan segala sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

Kabar siswa baru dari Amerika pun tersebar secepat angin musim gugur. Pembicaraan tentang Oh Sehun si sexy pindahan dari Amerika terdengar hingga sudut-sudut bangunan megah yang berdiri diatas dua hektar tanah itu.

"Wah Sehun, lihat sekelilingmu. Banyak singa lapar sepertinya." Itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Teman satu kelas Sehun yang cerewet.

Lalu Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja, hampir semua siswa lelaki menatapnya memuja. "Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Ia bertanya sambari melihat seragam dan sepatunya. Menurutnya tidak aneh.

"Well, kau memberi tontonan tubuhmu secara cuma-cuma." Kali ini seseorang yang baru saja duduk disamping Sehun yang menyahut. Namanya Luhan. "Kau dapat dari mana kemeja transparan dan kecil seperti itu? Lihatlah dadamu tercetak jelas. Rok mu bahkan tidak mampu menutupi celana dalammu."

"Well thanks Luhan. Kau perhatian sekali padaku. Dan yeah, aku memesan khusus seragam ini. Bukankah seragamku keren? Kalian juga harus mengganti milik kalian. Itu kuno sekali." Sehun menjawab dengan santai. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka gerah dan keringat. Dan seragam yang diberikan dari sekolah sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Good idea. Kita pakai seragam yang sama seperti milik Sehun sebagai identitas kelompok kita. Call?"

"Call!"

"Hahaha." Ketiganya kemudian tertawa geli. Sehun adalah pembawa pengaruh yang buruk. Namun kalau itu membuat pandangan memuja semua lelaki disekolah ini jatuh pada mereka, why not?

"Eh, by the way. Sudah dengar kabar hot pagi ini?"

"Tentang si sexy Oh Sehun?" Luhan yang berbicara.

"Well, aku baru datang pagi ini. Aku tak tahu apapun selain berita tentang diriku sendiri." Sehun menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Oh c'mon. Ini berita yang tak kalah hot dari si sexy Sehun ini oke?" Baekhyun memberi gerakan agar Sehun dan Luhan mendekat kearahnya. "Kudengar siswa kelas satu ada yang menjadi korban The Lusted."

"Jinjia?!"

"Apa itu?"

Seketika Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Sehun seakan menyerukan kau-tak-tahu-berita-hot-ini?

"Well, aku baru masuk hari ini kalau kalian lupa. So wanna tell me?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Benar juga. Sehun baru saja pindah hari ini, tentu saja ia tak akan tahu berita gempar ini.

"Oke aku jelaskan." Si penggosip Baekhyun mulai bercerita. "The Lusted, adalah gank yang entahlah aku tak tahu pasti mereka dari sekolah mana. Yang pasti di Seoul. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang suka melakukan pelecehan pada pelajar. Terutama yang sexy. Mereka hanya meraba dan memegang beberapa bagian tubuh. Yah memeberi sedikit servis secara cuma-cuma hingga klimaks. Dan si beruntung kali ini adalah Yerim dari sekolah kita. " Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya

"Bukankah itu menjijikkan? Mereka pasti si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita."

"Hahaha! Ya Tuhan Sehun!"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ia merasa sedang tidak melucu. Tapi kenapa malah ditertawakan?

"Oke, mereka memang menjijikan, aku setuju. Tapi mereka bukan si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita for your information."

"Lalu untuk apa mereka melakukannya?"

"Yah aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Mencari kenikmatan mungkin."

"Bukankan making out bersama kekasih lebih nikmat dari pada hanya meraba milik orang lain yang tidak dikenal bukan?

"Pfttt! Kau frontal sekali Hun." Kali ini Baekhyun juga tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Memangnya kau pernah making out huh?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Serius?!" Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak kompak. Menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Ada masalah? Umurku sudah legal kok. Bahkan making out pertamaku saat aku berusia empat belas tahun."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dari dua minggu Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul International High School. Dia cukup stress dengan banyaknya jam pembelajaran disekolah barunya ini. Seperti hari Jumat ini, dia belajar dikelas dari pukul tujuh pagi hingga enam sore, ditambah lagi ia harus mengikuti kelas extra dance hingga pukul delapan. Badanya terasa remuk tentu saja.

Ia adalah yang keluar paling akhir dari ruang dance, mengingat minggu ini jadwalnya mengembalikan kunci ruang dance. Berjalan sendiri dari gedung sekolahnya hingga halte yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya dengan santai. Namun, dijarak yang tak lebih dari dua puluh meter, ia menghentikan langkahnya, ia dapat menangkap segerombolan orang yang tengah menarik paksa atau bahkan mungkin menyeret seorang siswa yang ia yakini adalah Jisoo, teman kelas dance-nya kearah gang yang tak jauh dari halte.

Ia bahkan tak sadar jika langkah kakinya malah mengikuti mereka. Di gang yang sepi dan sempit itu, ia kembali menyaksikan dengan jelas lima orang pemuda bermasker yang tengah berusaha melepaskan baju seragam Jisoo dengan paksa. Bahkan ada yang sudah mencumbu bibir Jisoo dengan kasar. Ia bergidik mendengar Jisoo yang menjerit diantara ketakutan dan kenikmatan.

Sehun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia menyerang mereka dan menyelamatkan Jisoo? Yang benar saja! Ia bukan Wonder Woman. Tapi ia juga tak mau pergi begitu saja. Dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan The Lusted. Apakah mereka si buruk rupa dengan wajah yang kotak dan penuh jerawat? Atau berwajah bulat, berhidung pesek dengan mata segaris?

"Hih jelek sekali." Gumamnya tanpa sengaja.

Namun tiba-tiba, salah satu dari The Lusted yang menyadari keberadaanya menoleh dan menatap dirinya. Sehun sedikit tegang. Oh tidak. Ia bahkan sangat tegang.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya. Sehun bisa melihat pemuda itu sangat tinggi dengan tubuh yang semampai. Dan jangan lupakan, surai hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan namun terkesan seksi.

"Ingin seperti dia huh?" suara itu teralun berat dan huski. Seketika bulu kuduk Sehun meremang merasakan sensasinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan?! Dan Sehun menyadari pertanyaan konyolnya. "A..h kau The Lusted itu kan?"

Pemuda dihadapanya ini tertawa kecil. "Well, apakah kami begitu terkenal?"

Sehun mengangguk kaku. "The Lusted si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita. Itu yang kudengar." Ia mengada-ada tentu saja. The Lusted si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita adalah sepenuhnya opininya sendiri.

Dan pemuda itu semakin tertawa dibuatnya. Mengundang anggota kelompoknya yang tengah menikmati tubuh Jisoo menoleh kearahnya. Tapi tak lama, mereka kembali menikmati tubuh Jisoo.

"Si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita? Hahaha! Astaga itu menggelikan sekali!"

"Apakah kalian semenyedikan itu?" Damn, bibir ku sama sekali tak bisa dikontrol! Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Apa kau penasaran dengan wajah kami?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan masih tertawa.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Ucap pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu, kemudian menarik maskernya hingga terlepas. "Bagaimana?"

Sehun dibuat melongo. FOR GOD SAKE! Apakah benar pemuda dihadapanya yang memiliki wajah tampan, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih ini adalah anggota The Lusted si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita?!

"K..kau anggota The Lusted?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. FOR GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN, pemuda dihadapanya ini benar-benar sempurnya!

"Jadi apakah julukan si buruk rupa yang haus belaian wanita itu masih berlaku bagi kami?"

Dan Sehun menggeleng kaku. "Kau tampan." Jawabnya jujur tanpa sadar.

"Ya, aku tahu. The Lusted adalah sekumpulan lelaki tampan." Ucap pemuda itu bangga kemudian terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sentuh saja tubuhku. Aku yakin, aku lebih sexy dari semua korbanmu." Well, Sehun sudah diselimuti nafsu sepertinya.

"APA?!" Pemuda itu terkejut. Hell, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang terang-terangan ingin disentuh. "Kau gila?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu."Siapa namamu?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab mu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu harus mendesahkan nama siapa saat kau menyentuhku."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan frontal Sehun. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk yang menawan dan sexy. "Aku tidak minat jika hanya menyentuh. Ada penawaran lain? Ah, dan namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah Chanyeol-shi. Aku adalah Oh Sehun. Dan tubuhku boleh kau miliki. Jadi lakukan semaumu."

"DEAL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Lusted

Cast : Oh Sehun x Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^_

Making out bukanlah perkara baru lagi bagi Oh Sehun. Saat di Amerika, making out sudah menjadi kegiatan hariannya bersama Kris. Lelaki bule yang sudah ia anggurkan beberapa minggu ini. Ia sama sekali belum memberikan kabar tentang kepindahannya ke Korea. Bahkan hingga hari ini pun Kris masih menghubunginya, Sehun yakin Kris akan kebakaran jenggot mengingat fakta jika nanti ia memberitahukan tentang kepindahannya.

Hubungan Sehun dan Kris sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun. Dan menurut pengakuan dari Kris, hanya Sehun lah kekasih yang mampu memberi kepuasaan hingga rasanya ia rela mati. Sehun adalah gadis sexy yang penuh pesona dan agresif. Ayolah, lelaki manapun pasti akan mengerang puas jika gadisnya begitu agresif diranjang. Dan making out bersama Sehun sudah menjadi candunya. Sehun bahkan terkekeh geli membayangkan Kris yang kelabakan mencari partner sex sebagai pengganti dirinya, dan ia yakin seratus persen tak akan bisa membuat Kris mengerang puas, seperti saat bersamanya.

Mengenai Kris yang kecanduan making out bersamanya, Sehun pun tak luput. Semenjak ia berkencan dengan Kris tak seharipun ia lewatkan untuk making out ataupun sekedar sexphone sebelum tidur. Dunia nya penuh dengan sex dan Kris. Hingga saat pertama ia menginjakkan kedua tungkainya di tanah kelahiran kedua orang tuannya ini, ia merasa begitu frustasi. Ia tak tahu harus making out bersama siapa, sexphone dengan Kris pun tak mungkin mengingat ia pergi begitu saja tanpa salam perpisahan.

Dan selama di Korea ini pun yang hanya dapat Sehun lakukan hanyalah membayangkan Kris yang tengah menggagahinya, melupakan fakta bahwa ia yang memuasakan dirinya sendiri. Poor Sehun.

Tapi mimpi buruk itu tak akan ia rasakan lagi mulai saat ini. Ketika tangan seorang Park Chanyeol yang mulai menuntunnya pada kenikmatan surga dunia.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden dimana Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyel dan anggota The Lusted lainnya, ia tetap tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Making out bersama Chanyeol tak semudah bayangannya. Bahkan ia harus berdebat dengan anggota The Lusted kecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak dengan acuh.

"Chanyeol adalah anggota The Lusted. Dan kalau kau ingin bercinta dengan nya−" Lelaki itu menunjuk Chanyeol. Lelaki tanned yang sedari tadi menentang acara making out nya bersama Chanyeol. "Kau juga harus bercinta dengan kami, bitch."

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Aku bukan budak sex kalian dumbass!"

"Terserah. Kalau begitu bercintalah dengan Chanyeol didalam mimpimu!"

"Sialan! Kau pikir kau ibunya Chanyeol?!" Sehun mulai terbakar emosi. Sial sekali dirinya, hanya ingin bercinta kenapa harus seribut ini sih?! "Well Chanyeol. Kau ingin bercinta dengan ku kan?" Sehun bahkan lupa ia punya harga diri.

Chanyeol terbatuk sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia pikir itu cukup menggelikan. Astaga. "Well, siapa yang tidak ingin bercinta dengan gadis seperti mu." Ia memberi jeda sebentar. "Tapi perturan The Lusted tak bisa ku langgar. Kami harus berbagi."

' _Sialan. Terkutuklah siapapun yang membuat peraturan bahwa anggota The Lusted harus berbagi partner sex.'_ Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"So, bagaimana? Pergi dan bermimpi bercinta dengan Chanyeol atau sixsome bersama kami?" kini Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh dari Chanyeol yang bersuara.

Dan Sehun menggeram pelan. Sialan sekali. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali melakukan threesome bersama teman-temannya di Amerika. Tapi kalau bercinta bersama lima orang sekaligus yang benar saja?!

Sehun masih diam. Belum memberi jawaban. Bitch please. Otak nya sedang tak bisa fokus untuk berfikir. Salahkan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba naik ketika melihat Chanyeol.

Ah!

"Aku punya penawaran bagus untuk kalian berempat."

"Katakan!"

"Biarkan aku bercinta dengan Chanyeol, dan kalian mendapatkan dua temanku. Deal?" Yeah, ia yakin Baekhyun dan Luhan pasti mau bercinta dengan mereka. Mudah sekali mempengaruhi mereka.

"Kalau kami tidak minat, bagaimana?"

"Well, wait a moment." Sehun membalik tas ranselnya dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mencari ponsel. Setelah mendapataknanya ia membuka gallery foto dan mulai mencari foto selfie nya bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tentu saja mencari foto mereka yang paling sexy.

"Ah, lihat ini teman-temanku."

Sehun menunjukkan foto diponselnya didepan wajah keempat pria dihadapnnya, si sexy Chanyeol bahkan tak mau ketinggalan. Fotonya dengan kedua teman satu gank nya yang hanya berbalutkan bikini dan tengah berpose sexy dipinggiran kolam renang.

Dan smirk dibibir Sehun mengembang ketika ia mendapati ekspresi The Lusted yang ia yakini tengah terangsang melihat tubuh mereka. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tentu saja setuju. Sehun dengan ku. Dan kalian berempat bersama kedua temannya. Ayolah mereka sexy Dude!" Chanyeol tentu saja langsung menyetujuinya, tak rela jika ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bercinta dengan gadis agresif dihadapnnya ini. "Lihatlah teman-teman, Johny sepertinya sudah mulai turn on." Lanjutrnya kemudian tertawa terbahak. Otomatis ketiga lelaki lainnya menoleh menatap lelaki yang bernama Johny.

"Ya! Wajar saja hyung!" Johny mulai protes.

"Baiklah aku tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Jadi bagaimana penawaranku?"

Anggota The Lusted saling pandang. Dan mereka mulai menganggu menyetujui. "Deal! Besok jam tujuh malam di Hotel EXO. Berikan nomor mu, besok kami beritaku kamarnya."

Senyum Sehun kembali menguar. "Oke. Biar Chanyeol saja yang menyimpan nomorku."

Baiklah, malam ini ia memang batal bercinta dengan si sexy Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan besok. Goodbye nightmare.

.

.

.

Pagii ini, Sehun datang lebih pagi. Lima belas menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Dan ia mendapati kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa lelaki yang tidak berasal dari kelasnya. Bahkan sepagi ini, bibir berlipstick milik Luhan sudah dilumat habis oleh Minho, senior mereka yang bahkan pernah mengajakknya bercinta. Namun ia tolak, mengingat ia sedang diare saat itu. Sialan sekali memang.

"Morning guys!" Sapa Sehun ketika mencapai bangku miliknya.

"Morning my honey bee"

"Morning Ma Bitch!" itu suara cempreng milik Baekhyun, karena mulut milik Luhan masih disabotase Minho.

"Morning Sehun. Ah, Good morning too your sexy breast baby. HAHA"

"Fvck you, Mingyu!" Sehun tak segan-segan memukul kepala Mingyu dengan ranselnya.

"By the way, bisakah kalian enyah dari sini? Aku sedang ada urusan penting dengan mereka." Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tatapan mata bersoflens _aquamarine_ miliknya.

Mingyu dan Minhyuk mendesah kecewa."Baiklah-baiklah kami pergi. Bye sweety!" mereka berdua melenggang pergi setelah berhasi mencuri kecupan dibibir Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sudah biasa.

"Ucapanku juga berlaku untukmu Choi Minho Sunbae!" Ucapnya sambil menarik kerah baju Minho yang otomatis membuat nya melepaskan kuluman dibibir Luhan.

"Heol Sehun. Kau mengganggu saja!" Kemudia pergi begitu saja. Ah tidak, kemudian pergi setelah berhasil meremas payudaya Sehun.

"Brengsek kau Minho!"

HAHAHAHA!

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa. Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Jadi, urusan penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan huh?!" Luhan bertanya agak sewot. Mungkin karena Sehun mengganggu 'sarapan' paginya bersama Minho.

Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya. Memberikan atensi penuh kepada dua temannya itu. "Well ini mengenai The Lusted."

"The Lusted? "

"Jadi kau adalah the lucky girl itu? OMO! OMO!" sudah bisa ditebak. Mulut Baekhyun memang susah dikontrol.

"Bukan sialan. Dengarkan ceritaku oke?!" Dan Sehun pun mulai menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya semalam. Mulai dari ia pulang dari kelas dance, berjalan ke halte sendirin hingga tak sengaja melihat aksi The Lusted yang tengah menyeret Jisoo. Hingga bagian inti cerita, yang menawarkan kedua temannya ini untuk anggota The Lusted kecuali Park−fuckin' sexy−Chanyeol. Lelaki itu miliknya.

"WOW Sehun! Kau menumbalkan kami demi si Chanyeol mu, begitukah?!" well, mungkin ucapan Luhan ada benarnya bukan?

"Omaya Sehun! Its amazing Bae! Kapan? Kapan kita akan bercinta dengan mereka?" kebalikan dengan Luhan, si Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Baek!"

"Ayolah Luhan, kau harus menolongku kali ini. Lagi pula anggota The Lusted tak kalah tampan dari si mesum Minho. Ayolah Lu, please." Hanya membuat Luhan setuju dengan rencananya bukanlah hal sulit. Luhan itu mudah dipengaruhi. Semacam remaja labil. "Lagi pula, apa salahnya bercinta dengan The Lusted. Bukankah kata kalian siapapun yang pernah disentuh The Lusted adalah the lucky girl. Jadi apakah bercinta dengan The Lusted adalah the worst girl in a universe? Dan mereka mengajak kita bertemu di hotel EXO nanti jam tujuh malam."

"Setuju dengan Sehun-ku. Yang hanya harus kau lakukan adalah mengangguk dan nanti malam kita bercinta dengan mereka. Jangan sepicik itu Luhan sayang."

.

.

.

Well, kenyataanya Luhan memang tidak sepicik itu. Dengan mudahnya ia mengangguk dan ta-da! Mereka bertiga sudah berada di lobi hotel EXO. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ada urusan dengan kelas ekstra musik nya, dan mengharuskan mereka meninggalkan sekolah dipukul tujuh. Untung saja, Sehun sudah menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan mereka akan sedikit terlambat.

"Jadi dimana kita harus menemui mereka?" saat ini mereka tengah berada ditoilet hotel. Meskipun mereka belum mandi, tapi memoles wajah sudah cukup membantu penampilannya. "Baek, aku minta parfum milikmu."

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar 194 dengan Chanyeol. Dan kalian dikamar 195, sebelahnya." Jawab Sehun kemudian menyapukan liptint pada bibir kissable-nya.

"Jadi aku dan Luhan berada disatu kamar begitu?"

Sehun menganggkat bahu nya acuh. "Itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, Sehun berada didepan pintu kamar no 194 dan Baekhyun−Luhan berada didepan kamar no 195.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sehun pada keduanya. Dan diangguki oleh mereka, sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar bercat cokelat muda itu.

Sehun juga mengetuk pintu didepan wajahnya beberapa kali, sebelum terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lima jari. "Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk!"

Sehun mengangguk. Sudah tidak sabar untuk menhabiskan malamnya bersama si sexy Chanyeol. Ia pun menyempatkan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ternyata sudah ada Kai, yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Well, sepertinya Kai menyukai teman-temanmu Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Kemudian berjalan kearah single sofa yang berada disudut kamar. "Kau mau anggur?" tawarnya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang tengah menempatkan ranselnya dimeja nakas pun menoleh sebentar. Menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan sebotol anggur, dan jangan lupakan pose yang mampu menggugah nafsu Sehun hingga keubun-ubun.

"Aku lebih suka meminum 'anggur' milikmu Chan!"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan gaya yang seksi san menggoda. Membusungkan dadanya yang besar dengan angkuh. Seakan mengatakan pada dunia, bahwa dadanya adalah yang terbaik. Besar dan kencang. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan?

"Kemarilah."

Chanyeol menuntun Sehun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dengan mesra. "Kau tau? Kau begitu indah Sehun." Ucapnya jujur. Ciptaan Tuhan dihapannya ini benar-benar karya yang begitu agung. Memindahkan tangan kanannya pada wajah mulus Sehun. Membelai penuh pemujaan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih enggan melepaskan usapan pada pinggang hinga pinggul milik Sehun.

Sial! Ia sudah mulai terangsang. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera meraup bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Melumat dengan buru-buru dan gemas. Bibir Sehun benar-benar nikmat. Kenyal dan memabukkan.

"Nghh!"

Desahan pertama Sehun menggema ketika Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Mengulum lidahnya secara berirama. Sehun meremat rambut Chanyeol sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Kedua netranya juga sesekali terpejam. Baru permulaan saja Sehun sudah begitu menakjubkan. Bagaimana dengan klimaksnya?

"C-Chanhh, p-pin ahh pindah ke ran−janghh plesehhh!" dengan suarah terputus putus Sehun meminta Chanyeol membawanya ke ranjan. Hasratnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia ingin menikmati tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Rupanya sudah tak sabar eh?" ucapnya diakhiri kecupan pada hidung Sehun. Kemudian mengeratkan pelukkanya pada pinggang Sehun dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah ranjang. Menjatuhkan Sehun dengan perlahan diatas ranjang yang cukup besar itu.

Menatap sejenak pada Sehun yang tengah berbaring pasrah dengan nafsu yang menguasi dirinnya. "Kau seksi."

"Berhentinlah memuja ku dan nikmati saja tubuhku Chan!" sialan! Disaat ia benar-benar butuh balaian, dan Chanyeol malah menganggurkan dirinya begitu saja. Damn it!

"Sabar sayang." Jawabnya acuh sembari melepas kemeja miliknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. "Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin memasukimu."

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah menindih Sehun. Mulai mencium leher putih Sehun yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Mengecup, lalu menjilat dan memberikan gigitan serta hisapan yang meninggalkan bercak-bercak berwarna merah agak gelap.

"Ennggghh Chan!"

Setelah memberi banyak bercak pada leher Sehun, Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing seragam Sehun hingga benar-benar telanjang. Menjilat bibirnya sekilas kemudian menancapkan bibirnya pada puting payudara sintal Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memilin puting yang tak dikulumnya. Sesekali meremasnya dengan telapank tangannya yang lebar. Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan mengerang dahsyat atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut dan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chan nghhh nik−mathh sialan!"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, mengganti kulumannya pada payudara Sehun yang satunya lagi. Memanjakan payudara gadis dihadapannya.

"Mulutmu benar-benar seksi saat mendesah Hun. Bagaimana jika mulut mu itu memanjakan miliku huh?" dirti talk yang Chanyeol lakukan seketika membakar gairah nafsu sehun. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mulai merangkak menuruni ranjang. Memposisikan wajahnya dihadapan selangkangan Chanyeiol yang masih tertutup celana panjang. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera menanggalkan celana beserta bokser milik Chanyeol, dan hanya menyisakan underwear hitam yang mencetak jelas genital yang tengah mengacung tegang. Sialan, sehun sudah tak sabar ingin merasakannya.

Sedikit menggoda Chanyeol sepertinya menyenangkan. Gigi-gigi putih didalam mulutnya mulai melepas underwear itu, dengan sesekali memberikan jilatan pada painggang dan perut bagian bawah milik Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-banar ahli dalam menggoda sayang. Apa kau pelacur huh?"

"Aku hanya akan menjadi pelacurmu sialan!"

"Well, itu yang ku harapkan."

"Wow! Milik mu besar sekali. Pasti akan sangat nikmat ketika menumbuk hole ku."

"Manjakan dia dengan mulutku, dan akan kubuat kau merasakan surga dengan tusukanku sayang!"

Sehun hanya membalasanya dengan seriangaian. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada genital besar milik Chanyeol. Memeberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan sedikit jilatan. Memberi efek erangan nikmat dari mulut Chanyeol. "Kulum sehun!"

"Tch! Tak sabaran sekali huh!"

Namun, ia segera melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Mengulum genital itu dengan gemas seakan akan ia tengah mengemut permen rasa strowberi kesukaanya.

.

.

.

"Menganggkanglah sayang." Seruan Chanyeol seakan menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya menuruti dengan patuh. Dengan perlahan ia mulai melabarkan kedua pahanya. Memberi akses pada Chanyeol untuk menusukkan genital pemuda itu kedalam hole sempit miliknya.

"Arghhh! Chanhh…! Sakithhh! Bergeraklah brengsek!"

"Shhh! Kau hanya perlu mendesah dan mengerang sayang. Aku yang akan memimpin permainan ini. Oke?"

Hal yang Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya adalah menghentakkan genitalnya didalam hole Sehun dan bergerak maju mundur tak berirama. Menghasilkan rancauan Sehun yang menggema memenuhi ruangan kamar hotel mereka.

"A..aku ingin keluar Chan hhh"

"Bersama sayang!"

Chanyeol berhasil menembakan spermanya pada hole Sehun dan mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Deru nafas saling bersahutan dari kedua mulut mereka. "Ini adalah sex yang menakjubkan." Komerntar Chanyeol dengan nada puas.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tak akan menyesal bercinta denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan ronde selanjutnya?"

"Well, siapa takut?"

Mind to review?


End file.
